1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates mainly to a display device having light emitting semiconductor elements and particularly to a display device in which the semiconductor elements are securely supported by a simple construction.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a prior art display device utilizing light emitting semiconductor elements, the electrodes of each element are arranged to be positioned at the upper and lower sides, in order to be positively supported on the substrate. In this case, however, it is relatively difficult to connect the electrodes of the element to the conductive members by soldering. For this reason, the upper electrode of the element sometimes needs a lead-wire for its connection which makes its construction quite complicated.